Doctor Strange Finds Love
by Darkspawndweller04
Summary: When his sentient Cape gets concerned about Dr. Strange's lonely life it encourages him to hook up with a local Thai waitress who is interested in him. What follows is issues with his manhood, an unforeseen relationship development and a sewer that backfill into his apartment. Warning: contains diarrhea, erectile dysfunction and sentient clothing.


**Doctor Strange Finds Love**

A fiery portal appeared in the shadowy backstreet apartment somewhere deep in the Singapore backstreets, like the Eye of Sauron with conjunctivitis. Out of it fell Doctor Strange practically unconscious from the effort of having to fight evil in the netherworld. As his exhausted body fell from the portal his Cape bore his weight and stopped him hitting the tatami matting were a few cockroaches had been mating (his lodgings were pretty dismal as he was very rarely there and so didn't see the point in paying for a nice place. He only needed it for convalescing the various injuries he picked up while being a hero as he really did not trust doctors.)) He was floated towards the bathroom to take his religious post-fight pee as he had to hold on for several days and there was only so much pressure that he could hold back with magic. Cape sensed that particular muscle relaxing in its master's bladder and hurried to get him to the bathroom . It held him over the John but it wasn't fast enough trying to pull out Stephen's dong from under the folds of his Eastern tunic. Three days of urine started to drip from the guys crotch and Cape ended up having to flip its hem up towards the ceiling to avoid the cascade of urine gushing through the linen pants like an upside down geyser. The Doc started choking as he was pretty much suspended by by the neck. Cape panicked and swooped its hem quickly under the Doc's arms to support him while the primitive sewer below tried to cope with the downpour now overflowing out of his boots. Doctor Strange let out a sigh of relief that sounded almost like the sound he used to make when making love to his ex-girlfriend. The endorphins that were released when a full bladder empties hit his system and he felt his body totally relax into a zen-like manner.

The sewer didn't cope. It backfilled and flooded the apartment, forcing Cape to support Doctor Strange in a mid-air lying-down position so that he could sleep without contracting diphtheria or haemorrhagic fever. (That was after Cape managed to use its corners to unwrap the various layers of pee drenched tunic, held the Doc over the bath while it showered the piss off him and then dried cracks and crevices that Cape hadn't even realised existed.) It rocked him gently and stroked his cheek with its collar as Doctor Strange muttered a little in his sleep and rolled further into Cape's warm velvet.

Stephen woke up the following night and it took him several minutes to take in the scene. He was suspended over a pool of human feces… and he was naked! He yelled and started fighting to get free but Cape wrapped tight around him and flapped its collar to calm him down.

"How long was I out for this time?" he asked. Cape floated him to the cracked mirror across the room and started flapping its corners in the Semaphore that the two had developed together.

"Three days…. No wonder my stomach feels as empty as a life-long whore who joined a nunnery…" They floated towards his wardrobe so that he could put on some fresh robes.

" Right, come on Cape. I need food." They flew from the apartment and found the best Thai restaurant in the district. Inside, Stephen knelt on the floor sucking in noodles and broth with great voracity. Cape sat demurely around his shoulders, collar folded flat so that they looked incognito as Stephen started on a huge green curry. He ate for a long time (fighting evil and using the natural forces of the planet took a lot of energy and he now had to replace that, not knowing when he'd next get to eat.) As he finished and yelled for the cheque, he saw a woman eyeing him from the shadows. She had been serving him and was totally taken with the sexiness of his outfit and the almost orgasmic look on his face as the spices tangoed on his taste buds. She approached him with the cheque and smiled. Doctor Strange winced back but then turned it into a smile when he noticed the look in her eye.

"You like this food?" she lilted in loose vowelled English. Stephen smiled again.

"Yes, I like food. Um…. This food." He felt himself get a little embarrassed. She was giving an I-fancy-the-pants-off-you look. His face fell as he suddenly suspected her of being an enemy in disguise. Quickly he slipped his hand into the breast of his wrap-around-tunic and pressed the Infinity Stone of Time that was in the huge talisman around his neck. He mentally watched her past unfold in ghost form in his mind before being satisfied that the worst thing she had ever done was pretend to be a Singaporean boy-lady (Some young women got a horrible fright when they thought they were having a FFM threesome and instead they were a penis short. They never got their money back)

"I like you. Maybe you go on date with me tomorrow?" She smiled again and swept her bobbed haircut behind one ear. Stephen choked on the little mint that came with the cheque. It lodged in his windpipe and it was only when Cape covertly wrapped around his middle and thrust its corners into the Doc's diaphragm that the lady shot from his gullet and hit the woman in the face. Her eyes grew big in concern and surprise and Stephen thought he had just ruined everything. Then she burst out laughing and Cape slowly inched back to hanging neatly about the Doc's shoulders.

"A date… you mean with people and food and talking?" He asked a little nervously. The woman smiled.

"Well…us. But yes. Us, food, talk….I'm Pui."

"Ah…. Well…. I'm a busy man…." Stephen started but Cape poked him in the back of the leg sharply so that Doctor Strange muffled a cry.

"I mean…. I don't normally…" He stopped talking again as Cape was now rapidly tapping a message out on his leg in Morse code. Stephen pressed the Infinity Stone of Time once more to slow down the message for a moment so he could actually understand the garment's words..

"_**GO OUT WITH HER STOP YOU NEVER TALK TO ANYONE STOP YOU WERE HORRENDOUS AT DEALING WITH PEOPLE BEFORE THIS STOP AND YOU ARE GETTING WORSE STOP I GET WORRIED ABOUT YOU STOP HAVE SOME FUN STOP IT IS GOOD FOR YOU STOP." **_Stephen sighed and began tapping back on Cape's inner:

"_I DO NOT DO DATES STOP. WHY DO I NEED A GIRLFRIEND STOP IT IS POINTLESS STOP."_

"_**JUST DO IT OR I WILL EMBARRASS YOU STOP"**_ Doctor Strange sighed again but before he could say anything, Cape flapped its collar in the man's face as a warning. Once more Stephen sighed.

"Yes… I will go…. On a date with you." Pui smiled and took the money from his trembling hand as he held it out.

"Wonderfool! I meet you outside here tomorrow at eight pm. We go walk down by sea and eat there." Stephen nodded at her and then ran from the building as he was flustered over the night's events and it was triggering his colon.

"I'm Stephan!" He yelled behind him as Cape flapped another lot of Morse code at him to remind of how stupid he was forgetting to introduce himself.

Back at the apartment, the shit pools had evaporated in the heat so it meant that Stephen could walk on the floor and collapse onto the bed. He lay there practising magic and reading books until the next evening. When that came, he started panicking. What was he going to wear? He only had his Monk's robes and they were not suitable for a date. Cape smacked him with a corner and dragged him to the mirror to Semaphore.

"Yes I know she was attracted to me as I was…. No I can't wear this type of thing, I'll look weird! What do you mean they dress like this hear traditionally? I know but I'm not an old person! Oh fine…." He huffed "I'll go in my best dark red ones that match you… What do you mean I can't wear you on a date? I need you Cape! What if I need to get away? Or save the world on a whim! I… I _need_ you there…. On me… I…. |I'm used to you…No, don't cry Cape! " he cried as Cape started trembling and flapping its corners to its collar as if wiping away tears.

"I'm sorry…. But it's true! I like having you around my shoulders. You complete my existence." It was too much for cape who spun around on the Doc's shoulders so that its opening was at his back and it proceeded to shake and grip Stephen's shoulders as if giving a hug. The collar flapped up and nearly suffocated the poor man.

"Okay….mmmm…. Cape…. Please… I…" cpae suddenly swivelled back into place and signalled into the mirror.

"It's okay, I know you were emotional. But seriously bro, stay with me. You're better at conversation than I am."

Cape resisted the urge to sign something about how bad at being charismatic Doctor Strange must be if a sentient piece of clothing could talk better than him…

Pui was waiting outside the restaurant. Stephen had actually been a little late in getting there (he always had to have 'performance pees' before having to be sociable and as the only talking he had done for the past few years was to intimidate his enemies, he was out of touch with how to be nice and pleasant company so his bladder kept deciding to prepare him for any sudden fight or flight responses that might kick in and cause him to lose liquid.) However Pui didn't know that because he just slowed down the time of the real world and flew at full speed to meet her.

Everything seemed to go swimmingly. Stephen listened to her chatter about her Father's cosmetic surgery business and the Doc was delighted to share his medical theory on whether it was possible to use the leftover fat from her mother's restaurant to successfully enlarge breasts surgically. (He said yes, as long as the race of the person matched that of the animal the fat came from: they'd have to keep different animal lards separate to prevent rejection from the body.) Cape was feeling good as it hadn't needed to help its \master out with anything. But that wasn't going to be the case soon…

As the evening drew to a close Doctor Stemnge was taken aback as Pui stood up on her tiptoes and with the smallest amount of cramp from overstretching in her neck managed to start kissing him. At first he was stiff as a board and did nothing, but Cape gently massaged his shoulders and soon Stephen Strange had one hand on each of her shoulders as his stooped to keep kissing her. When they broke apart, Pui looked at him with sultry eyes.

"I come to your place for a little … how you say… nightdress?" she winked and flicked her eyes down to his crotch and back again. For a moment he froze and thought she had x-ray sight he had not detected while speed reading her past. Then he reminded himself that normal people like to imagine what is under their partners clothes when they are sexually attracted and he relaxed again.

"Um… yes… er… I'd like that…" he said trying to look sexy but instead just looking like he was about to kill her. But it seemed to work as she flicked her tongue over her lips and said

"Take me to lair my hero.!" Her Singaporean lit and broken English wasn't quite the sultry tone associated with the damsels in distress or horny maidens of darkness he normally had dealings with (purely unsexual of course. In fact it was often debated as to whether Stephen was even capable of sexual thoughts outside of biological reproduction of cells as he never liked talking about it or gave any indication he even knew it was for something other than 'spawning progeny' as he'd often phrased it. Though there was that once time when he got far too excited when he discovered how to distil autoimmune cells into an instant vaccine and had to be alone with some rubber gloves and hand sanitiser…) But never the less, they walked to the back alley apartment and he introduced her to his plush nerd pad complete with Lightsaber nightstand lamp and Starwars duvet cover. (he had quickly gone back in time once more and redecorated the whole place to make it presentable.)

Pui was a nerd too and loved sci fi so she didn't just think him a big kid. No she wanted much more adult activity. Stephen suddenly felt like a child as she started undressing him. (Cape pretended to be stupid and fell to the floor before her hands could it.) He'd never felt wrong being naked- a body was a body no different to a piece of machinery that got broken parts and needed fixing. But now he felt exposed and he wasn't sure why. Pui pushed him down on the bed and did a slow strip as she made innuendo about firing up his engine and switching on his lightsabre. Stephen just lay there and tried to smile and "umm" a bit.

By the time Pui was naked and tried everything she could to get his cock hard and ready-

.sucking  
.kissing  
.dancing naked  
.suckling  
.shaking her booty  
.fondling  
.grapefruiting (with a durian fruit as no grapefruit was available)  
.poking his dong with the Lightsabre  
.dressing up as the Deathstar and giving him permission to board her (his cock trembled slightly but flopped again.)

-it was quite clear nothing was going to happen.

"Are you gay boy?" she asked, not seeming to be angry but instead seeing his floppiness as a challenge.

"No! Of course not. Not that there's anything wrong with men I just don't find them attractive…"

"Or me it seems." She laughed as she snapped on a rubber glove and smacked his meat with some rubber tubing in the hope that as a doctor surgical kink was his thing.

"no I…. it's…. it's going to sound stupid…." He hesitated but then thought that if this woman was game for trying to make the Deathstar sexy, she was pretty open minded.

"Not stupid if its truth. Only lies are stupid." She commented while covering her hand in alienesque goop and a tentacle glove to massage his own singular tentacle.

" Well….I… only get turned on and able to perform if I'm wearing a cape." She looked up from pretending to be a snake devouring his mouse and removed her fake fangs so she could talk.

"Is that all? Why didn't you say?" Stephen practically fell out of the bed and ran over to were Cape had inconspicuously folded itself up neatly on the floor. It reluctantly allowed Doctor Strange to pick it up and throw it around his shoulder. That was it: Stephen felt much better. It seemed his naked feelings were due to his attachment to Cape. That smooth velvet against his naked body was wonderful and comforting. He posed for her sexily Cape by doing a Superman impression. Then he launched himself onto the bed and Cape fluttered him down just enough to stop him crushing Pui,.

"Oh shroud me in cloak my hero! Make me cum hard!" she cried as the Doc took up his position missionary style. Pui watched for a moment as he stared blankly at her. He didn't move. She raised an eyebrow. Then he looked to the pillow next to her and his eyes started flicking back and forth as if he was reading.

He was reading. Doctor Strange hadn't really got the hang of foreplay but knew it was important to get the body's natural reactions going to make her well lubricated and …. He looked at the diagram of a naked female body in the ghostly book he had conjured on the pillow and was reading all the captioned arrows that point to various erogenous spots on the body.

"Right so I kiss you… then licked down to your breasts…. Then grind my pelvis against you… then I press your…." He read out every direction in turn as he actually did it all to her. She just looked at him in amusement, worried that she'd strayed upon a grown man who had been lying about all his doctor credentials for years and no patient had ever noticed. She wasn't finding this too sexy. It wasn't really doing it for her. And the cape seemed to be glued to his back so she couldn't even run her hands over his bare skin there…

Stephen lay there in the foetal position half an hour later crying his eyes out. Pui had been very polite about it all and said she'd gladly hang out with him as a friend but that he obviously wasn't interested in a physical relationship and she left. He lay there ashamed of the fact that his dong was faulty just like his damaged surgeon's hands. Cape felt sorry for him; it had just wanted its master to have a good time, enjoy some carnal pleasure and relax. Have some time for himself away from killing bad people and saving reality. It slipped itself right around him so that only the Doc's head and feet were visible and attempted to hold him like a concerned friend. It gently raised the corner of its collar and wiped away his tears.

"I don't work anymore! My hormones and primitive biological functions don't work anymore! And I tried magic but it didn't work! Why didn't the Oracle teach us how to keep your phallus up when it is required?!" Cape held him closer in its velvety grip. Stephen felt it faulter around him. And something quivered down below. He sniffed his dripping nose and choked slightly on his crying. Cape relaxed and as it did the velvet brushed along the Doc's skin. His dick started to rise like a bouncy house until it was standing like a bollard.

"What….?" He mumbled through his tears. The sensations had been good as that sweet material brushed against him. Cape couldn't believe it. His master was turned on by it? By the sentient cape he always wore to fight evil? It was more than it could have hoped for: to have such a connection with a master that they could be like lovers? It carefully raised its corners and curled over Doctor Strange. They stroked his shaft gently and Stephen's moans made it realise just what it needed to do. It flexed its shoulders around the Doc's and caressed them with the pile of the ancient velvet as it got to work stroking the shaft. Stephen could feel something building in his darkness and it was more powerful than Dormammu. Cape kept up its rhythm and never stopped caressing the rest of Stephen as his cock became harder and harder.

As if reading his master's thoughts (which Stephen could only just about remember in his nirvana that it could sense his emotions) Cape carried him to the bathroom quickly so that the Doc could cum neatly into the toilet and not over Cape. Stephen grunted like a tennis player as the orgasm washed over him. He panted as a trembling Cape floated him back to bed, pulled the covers over his postcoital body and slipped between Stephen and the sheets to envelope him once more.

"I told you I need you…" Doctor Strange mumbled and stroked is collar. The Cape felt like it was purring and its collar started to rise up the back of his neck like Dracula. It vibrated as he gently stroked his hands up and down the scarlet velvet, the purring getting faster until Cape went rigid, his as if it had been starched and then flopped onto Doctor Strange. Using the last of its energy it tapped:

_**"I LUV U"**_ before it fell asleep around him.

"I'll forgive the bad spelling." The Doc murmured. "I love you too Cape." Before he fell asleep happy in the knowledge that he had finally discovered his perfect lover and soulmate.

Outside the apartment Pui was clinging to the window ledge. A man who was attracted to capes? Ha, you saw it all in Singapore. But she was pleased that he had finally found love in the world that was obviously quite strange to him. And she slid down the drainpipe away into the night.


End file.
